CONFLICTOS DE LA FAMILIA DE CRISTAL
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Secuela de "Las desventuras de la familia de cristal".
1. RESÚMENES (PRIMERA PARTE)

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Pronto comenzaré a publicar la secuela de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_, titulada _«conflictos familiares»_, la cual se publicará en esta misma página. De momento les dejo aquí un resumen de los capítulos de las desventuras para que ustedes retomen la historia con mayor facilidad. Seguidamente publicaré un listado de los personajes de las desventuras, aunque en la secuela aparecerán nuevos personajes que no están incluidos en dicha lista.

Según he ido releyendo los capítulos me he dado cuenta de que en "Las desventuras de la familia de cristal", cometí el error de escribir mal el nombre de la niñera de Cadence; en algunos apartados puse **"****Nursemaid" **y en otros puse **"Nusermaid"**, si se fijan verán que la "r" cambia de sitio. El nombre correcto es _**"NURSEMAID"**_, que significa _niñera _en inglés. Lamento las molestias y confusiones que esto pudo ocasionar.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: UNA ADORABLE POTRILLA<br>**Shining Armor y Cadence llevan dos años casados. Ambos se emocionan cuando nace su primera hija, Skyla, para celebrar este acontecimiento ambos príncipes celebran una fiesta a la que acude su familia, la mayor parte de la aristocracia equestriana y varios líderes extranjeros. Al principio la fiesta es un éxito pero de pronto aparece Chrysalis; quien entrega a los príncipes una bebe hibrida _(mitad poni y mitad changeling)_ Chrysalis insiste en que la niña es hija de ella y de Armor, de modo que se la confía al padre y luego se marcha precipitadamente. Shining, quien ya de por si siempre ha sido criticado por la aristocracia por su origen plebeyo, se gana las criticas e insultos de muchos de los presentes. Celestia se ve obligada a poner orden.

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL CASTIGO DE SHINING ARMOR  
><strong>Celestia organiza una reunión de urgencia para decidir qué hacer con la niña hibrida; a dicha asamblea asisten la alicornio blanca, Luna, Cadence, las portadoras de la armonía, Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lis, algunos líderes extranjeros y Spike en calidad de secretario. Tras un duro debate se decide mantener el matrimonio de la princesa Cadence, porque ella se niega a denunciar a su marido por adulterio; con respecto a la niña se decide que viva retenida en el Imperio de Cristal bajo la tutela de su madrastra y su padre, Celestia le da a la niña el nombre de Sunlight y reconoce que no podrá ser reconocida como equestriana hasta que las Cortes la acepten como tal, por lo que tampoco puede pisar suelo equestriano y debe ser declarada plebeya.

Shining Armor es castigado a pasar tres días encarcelado en las mazmorras, al salir su esposa lo humilla con tres pruebas, que el semental debe superar para ganarse el perdón de su cónyuge. Estás pruebas consisten en realizar 1000 flexiones seguidas, comerse toda una olla de puré de champiñones _(él odia los champiñones)_ y estar un día entero haciendo de criada vestido con un uniforme de empleada doméstica. Tras superar estos retos Armor declara a su esposa que la ama profundamente, ella le perdona y acaban acostándose juntos.

**CAPÍTULO 3: ACEPTACIÓN  
><strong>Celestia, Luna, Spike y las 6 manes apelan ante el Parlamento equestriano, con la esperanza de conseguir la nacionalidad para Sunlight, pero los parlamentarios muestran desprecio hacía las manes por ser ellas plebeyas, del mismo modo igualmente desprecian a Spike por ser él un dragón.

Cadence muestra rechazo hacía su hijastra, a la que incluso se niega a cogerla en brazos. Más tarde su amigo dragón Crystallized Snow le dice que no debe dejarse influir por sentimientos negativos.

Nusermaid, niñera de las niñas y doncella personal de Cadence, convoca una reunión secreta y nocturna a la que acuden todos los criados del palacio de cristal, mientras la princesa duerme. En dicha asamblea la niñera confiesa a todos que en un antiguo ataque de los changelings contra el imperio de Cristal, los agresores mataron a varias personas, entre ellas su prometido; después Nusermaid afirma que ella no quiere dejarse llevar por el odio hacía los changelings y solo quiere que Equestria y Changelopolis vivan en paz. Seguidamente la niñera les pide a todos que no le hagan el vacio a la señorita Sunlight. Los demás conmovidos por los nobles sentimientos de la doncella acceden a ayudarla a trabajar por la paz y a cuidar de las dos niñas.

**CAPÍTULO 4: POLÍTICA Y PUBLICIDAD  
><strong>Celestia y Luna vuelven a apelar al Parlamento para solicitar la nacionalidad de Sunlight. Una vez más los nobles se niegan pero esta vez incluso piden que Shining Armor se someta a un text de paternidad. Los parlamentarios que rechazan a la familia Sparkle por ser de origen plebeyo, conspiran contra Armor para quitarle la jefatura del ejército.

Celestia y Luna se marchan ofendidas de las Cortes, y buscan apoyos entre la nobleza, reuniéndose con Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lis y Rose de Lis, madre de Fleur; estos tres últimos convocan a unos treinta aristócratas, todos ellos prometen ayudar a las princesas y a Armor.

Nusermaid le pide a Cadence que ésta última presente a su hijastra en público para que sea aceptada por los cristalinos; ante la negativa de la princesa, Nusermaid aprovecha que tenía que recoger un vestido para la princesa de cristal para hacer publicidad de la misma. La niñera declara ante varios ciudadanos y la prensa, que Cadence decidió adoptar voluntariamente a Sunlight, tratándola con el mismo cariño que a Skyla, después nombra algunos falsos ejemplos de las bondades de Cadence hacia su hijastra. Los ciudadanos se conmueven ante la aptitud tan noble de su princesa, y prometen que ellos también serán amables con la pequeña Sunlight.

Tras regresar al palacio después de recoger el vestido Nusermaid se indigna al darse cuenta de que Sunlight estaba sola en la cuna, con el pañal sucio y sin nadie que se ocupase de ella.

**CAPÍTULO 5: OFENSAS Y CASTIGOS  
><strong>Twilight y Spike deciden visitar a los dragones de las montañas del Imperio de Cristal. Primero cogen un tren hasta el Imperio y luego consiguen un globo para hacer el resto del camino por aire.

Celestia, Luna y Shining Armor hacen unas declaraciones la prensa sobre el caso de Sunlight. Tras acabarse la rueda de prensa las dos princesas se despiden de Shining, y se reúnen a solas en el dormitorio de Celestia. De pronto aparece Blueblood quien se queja a sus tías del caso de Sunlight; posteriormente el príncipe insulta a Eyedragon y Scrittore Passione, los autores aparecen de la nada para castigar al principejo.

Nusermaid que se siente ofendida por haberse encontrado a Sunlight con el pañal sucio, decide vengarse de Cadence y para ello le hace un hechizo que le produce una diarrea; pero la niñera limpia todas las evidencias para que la princesa no sospeche de ella ni del resto del personal del palacio.

**CAPÍTULO 6: LOS ORÍGENES DE SPIKE (PRIMERA PARTE)  
><strong>Spike y Twilight continúan su viaje en globo hasta las montañas de los dragones _(Montañas Magma)_ El conductor del vehículo, Brave, se enfada al enterarse de que Twilight es la discípula de Celestia, de modo que les conduce hasta el pie de las montañas, donde les abandona. Al ver Twilight que Brave pretende regresar solo se enfada, porque ella ya le había pagado el viaje de ida y vuelta, para vengarse la unicornio revienta el globo; Brave se burla de ella diciéndole que él pueda regresar volando con sus alas de pegaso, pero ella y Spike no tiene modo de volver. Seguidamente Twilight y Spike comienza a explorar las montañas, encontrándose con Crystallized Snow quien los conduce a presencia de su líder, el viejo dragón verde Carolinus, este último al ver a Spike menciona que el dragoncito es un dragón ancestral.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot Fancy Pants y su esposa Fleur de Lis llegan a su casa, pero se encuentran con que el personal no ha hecho todas sus tareas, esto se debe a que una de las criadas ha recibido una carta con malas noticias; Fleur se comparece de ella y va a verla, mientras que Fancy intenta organizar al personal, llegando a pedir que su almuerzo y el de su esposa se sirvan en la sala de estar, dado que el salón no estaba disponible aun.

**CAPÍTULO 7: LOS ORÍGENES DE SPIKE (SEGUNDA PARTE)  
><strong>Spike y Twilight tienen una entrevista con Crystallized Snow y Carolinus, llevada a cabo en una de las cuevas de la montaña, apartada del resto de los dragones. Carolinus olfatea a Spike, dándose cuenta de que ha sido criado por equinos. Seguidamente Carolinus explica que Spike pertenece a los «Green Witch", una raza de dragones supuestamente extinguida, de ahí que le llamasen anteriormente dragón ancestral. Seguidamente Snow ofrece a la yegua y al dragoncito una macedonia de frutas, más lava y agua para beber, pero Spike elige el agua en vez de la lava.

Carolinus explica que durante la guerra entre Discord y las princesas Celestia y Luna, los Green Witch se dividieron en dos bandos; unos pocos apoyaron al señor del caos y otros a las princesas. Todo esto conllevó a un enfrentamiento directo entre los miembros de los Green Witch, provocando su extinción, pero si Spike había sobrevivido entonces ¿Hubo más supervivientes? Esta duda deja confundido al grupo. Seguidamente Carolinus explica que los Green Witch no tenían unos sentidos tan desarrollados como el resto de los dragones, pero poseían poderes especiales incluido **"El aliento místico"**, mediante el cual podían teletransportar objetos o personas de un lugar a otro de forma instantánea sin importar la distancia; Spike pone de ejemplo sus cartas a Celestia, pero se niega a usar su fuego con personas, dado que él tenía un mal recuerdo de su infancia con Twilight. En cierta ocasión Spike intento usar su fuego con Twilight para enviarla con Celestia, dejando malherida a la unicornio morada. Carolinus responde que aquel incidente se debió a que Spike no tuvo suficiente experiencia sobre su poder.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal Cadence se entera de que una familia de emigrantes ilegales pertenecientes a los changelings ha aparecido muerta en las calles del Imperio y ordena investigar el caso.

En Changelopolis uno de los consejeros de Chrysalis informa a la reina de que el pueblo pasa hambre; ella ordena repartir los alimentos almacenados en la calle mayor, el consejero protesta diciendo que esos alimentos están comenzando a pudrirse, la reina responde "Pues daros prisa".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí el resumen de los primeros 7 capítulos. Seguidamente publicaré el resto más el listado de personajes.<strong>_

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


	2. RESÚMENES (SEGUNDA PARTE)

Hola, bronies y lectores/as:

La semana pasada subí los resúmenes de los capítulos 1-7 de "Las desventuras de la familia de cristal". Aquí les dejo el resto de los resúmenes. Posteriormente publicaré un listado de personajes.

Para febrero espero poder tener listo el primer capítulo de _«Conflictos familiares»_ secuela de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8: LOS PADRES DE CADENCE<br>**Cadence recibe la visita de sus padres, Ares y Atenea. El semental en principio se queja de Sunlight por ser fruto de la infidelidad de Armor, este último a su vez siempre ha sido rechazado por su suegro dado que Ares le acusa de haberle quitado la jefatura del ejército. Seguidamente Ares se queda solo con las dos niñas, mientras Atenea y su hija se toman un café en compañía de Nusermaid. Atenea explica que la parte más extremista de la iglesia rechaza a Sunlight por ser una hibrida, y por considerar que su nacimiento fue deshonroso; al mismo tiempo parte de la comunidad científica desea que la niña sea internada como cobaya para poder estudiarla, dado que es la primera hibrida nacida. Sin embargo, Celestia y Luna logran frenar a los científicos en tanto que Atenea media con la iglesia. Después de todas estas confesiones Atenea reconoce que no está bien vista entre la aristocracia, porque por un lado se caso con Ares siendo que él nació plebeyo en el reino grifo, por otro lado la madre de Cadence es trabajadora social y profesora de lenguaje y literatura, y eso tampoco gusta.

Seguidamente a Nusermaid se le escapa que a Cadence no le gusta su hijastra, eso hace que la doncella se avergüence de si misma y quiera marcharse, pero Atenea se muestra muy compresiva con ella. Mientras todo esto sucede Ares, quien sigue sin aceptar a Sunlight, se da cuenta de que Skyla no soporta estar apartada de su hermana; al percatarse de esto el alicornio macho se arrepiente de su conducta, y se compromete a querer a Sunlight como a una nieta más.

Más tarde Ares tiene un duelo contra Flash Sentry en un gimnasio militar del palacio de cristal. El alicornio invoca accidentalmente un tornado, el cual deja temporalmente inconscientes a Flash y Ares. Atenea invoca una barrera mágica para que ella, su hija y Nusermaid no sean adsorbidas, Cadence intenta teletransportar a su padre y a Flash al interior del escudo, pero debido a sus nervios no consigue concentrar su magia. Nusermaid logra la teletransportación, después invoca unas alas temporales y sale fuera de la barrera para enfrentarse al tornado; Cadence llama loca a su doncella diciendo que no tiene nada que hacer, pero entonces comprueba que la niñera usando una combinación de hechizos logra hacer frente al tornado, en ese momento los dos sementales se recobran y se lanzan en ayuda de Nusermaid, entre los tres consiguen hacer desaparecer el tornado, pero inmediatamente después la criada queda inconsciente debido al sobreesfuerzo. Cadence a partir de ese momento comienza a coger mucha envidia a su doncella, porque cree que la hace sombra.

_En este capítulo se especifica que Ares y su hija Cadence no son inmortales, pero sí lo es Atenea, madre de Cadence. También se explica que __Atenea era originalmente la reina de Equestria, pero para poder casarse con Ares, se vio obligada a repartir el trono entre sus hermanas, pasando Equestria de ser un reino a convertirse en un principado._

**CAPÍTULO 9: LOS ORÍGENES DE SPIKE (TERCERA PARTE)  
><strong>Crystallized Snow les cuenta a Spike y Twilight cómo él conoció al príncipe Armor y a la princesa Cadence. Fue un día en que Snow quiso comprar unas frutas en el Imperio de Cristal y los ciudadanos se asustaron al verle, pero al comprobar que no tenía intenciones hostiles la princesa de cristal declaró que los dragones que fuesen pacíficos podían residir en el Imperio. Seguidamente Spike les confiesa a sus anfitriones que él había conocido a muy pocos dragones, y todos malos; poniendo de ejemplo el dragón verde del bosque Everfree y los dragones adolescentes que quisieron destruir un huevo de fénix. Carolinus reconoce que esos dragones actuaron mal pero niega que todos sean iguales, por lo que les pide a Spike y Twilight que no generalicen. Un rato después Twilight y Spike se disponen a volver a casa y descubren que su globo había sido reparado por los dragones. Spike quiere quedarse con su raza para confusión de la yegua, pero Carolinus y los demás dragones se niegan, argumentando que Spike no está preparado para vivir en las Montañas Magma; además si se quedase allí tendría una vida de aislamiento separado de su familia y amigos. Twilight y Spike montan en el globo con destino al Imperio de Cristal donde toman un tren hasta Ponyville, pero antes deciden devolver el globo. Brave se queda asombrado cuando ve el globo de vuelta completamente intacto, y más aun se asombra cuando la yegua y el dragoncito no le denuncian ante su superior. El jefe de Brave queda frustrado porque quería aprovechar la falta de su empleado para despedirle, pero ya no puede hacerlo dado que dicha falta ha sido enmendada. A su regreso a Ponyville Twilight se compromete a ayudar a Spike a descubrir sus orígenes.

Chrysalis se junta con sus cuatro hijos para decidir su futuro; estos son: Larva, la hermana mayor de 8 años pero la única unicornio de sus hermanos, quienes son todos alicornios; los gemelos Caterpillar y Fighter de 6 años; y la pequeña Lava de 3 meses de vida. Fighter afirma que él quiere ser un militar de elite, su madre consiente y determina que la sucesión pasará a su hermana Caterpillar, mientras que Larva y Lava serán miembros de la Corte. Larva se enfada de que se le niegue la sucesión por el mero hecho de ser una unicornio.

Los padres de Cadence se despiden de su hija para regresar a casa. Atenea abraza a Nursemaid y la dice que Cadence tiene suerte de tener una doncella como ella; este gesto molesta a Cadenza quien piensa que su niñera le hace sombra.

En Canterlot, Apolo, padre de Blueblood, se enfada con su hijo porque este último no honra la memoria de su madre, la cual murió dando a luz. Apolo desprecia a Blueblood echándole de su casa.

_En este capítulo se descubre que Apolo aunque residiese en Canterlot ejercía de terrateniente de __Fillydelphia, dado que la mayor parte de sus tierras de cultivos le pertenecían, pero eran trabajadas por los residentes de las mismas, quienes pagaban anualmente a Apolo una serie de tributos por utilizarlas. Sin embargo, Apolo procuraba que los tributos fuesen moderados para que no supusiesen la ruina de muchas familias, motivo por el cual estos impuestos debían ser calculados anualmente, conforme a lo obtenido con las cosechas._

**CAPÍTULO 10: LÁGRIMAS  
><strong>Apolo acude en plena noche al cementerio para visitar la tumba de su fallecida esposa. Ésta murió dando a luz a Blueblood, y al ser de origen plebeyo la nobleza no permitió que fuese enterrada en el panteón de la familia real, motivo por el cual Apolo la dio sepultura en un cementerio plebeyo, junto a las tumbas de los padres de ella. El semental se pone a hablarle a la tumba, confesándole a su esposa que lamenta profundamente su muerte; Después Apolo menciona a su esposa varios sucesos: los problemas de sus hermanas con la nobleza; la hija y la hijastra de Cadence; que Ares ya no era ministro de defensa porque Shining Armor le había sustituido en el cargo; etc. Finalmente expone el tema del comportamiento de Blueblood y la discusión que había tenido con él por la mañana. Seguidamente Apolo se culpa a si mismo de la mala conducta de su hijo. Después el príncipe se recuesta en el suelo mirando a la lápida, seguidamente se queda dormido frente a la sepultura del amor de su vida.

**CAPÍTULO 11: TODO ES MENTIRA  
><strong>Apolo despierta en el palacio de Canterlot, descubriendo que fue traído por Luna durante la noche. Seguidamente el semental desayuna con sus hermanas; durante el desayuno Celestia recibe una carta de Twilight donde la unicornio le pregunta a su maestra por los padres de Spike, y sobre la guerra contra Discord. Celestia entonces se entristece porque teme que Spike y Twilight la odien si descubren la verdad sobre tales sucesos. Apolo le reprocha a sus hermanas que siempre hayan evitado contarle la verdad al pueblo sobre la fundación de Equestria, e incluso se atreve a sugerir que sería mejor que Equestria fuese una república, pero sus hermanas responden que la nobleza nunca aceptaría un Estado republicano porque supondría el fin de sus privilegios; además si se supiese la verdad sobre la fundación del país ellas posiblemente perderían el trono.

En **Ponyville** Twilight y Spike se entrevistan con Discord; este último confiesa que las princesas no mueven los astros, sino que estos se mueven mediante leyes científicas y naturales, Discord nombra la evolución y reconoce que es un concepto desconocido en Equestria porque la familia real siempre lo ha ocultado. Finalmente el señor del Caos afirma que Equestria se fundó como resultado de una guerra, en donde participaron los «Green Witch», _(la raza de dragones a la pertenece Spike)_ Discord afirma que los padres de Spike podrían haber muerto durante la guerra, y si no murieron huyeron fuera de Equestria. Twilight y Spike se siente confusos y frustrados con todas estas declaraciones, y no acaban de creérselas al 100%.

En el **Imperio de Cristal** Cadence y Nursemaid se encuentran en compañía de las niñas; de pronto aparecen varios soldados pegasos en la habitación de Cadence, los cuales resultan ser changelings. Los intrusos intentan inmovilizar a las dos yeguas adultas, pero la niñera logra hacer una barrera de protección alrededor de la cuna, manteniendo a las niñas a salvo; Cadence queda asombrada de que una criada pueda ejecutar semejante defensa; el oficial changeling golpea a Nursemaid exigiéndole que retire la barrera, como única respuesta la aludida teletransporta a las niñas y a Cadence fuera del alcance de los agresores, el oficial se enfada y pretende agredir a la yegua, pero entonces Nursemaid pronuncia una contraseña _"Crisálida resplandeciente protege a tu hijo naciente"_.El oficial siente temor al oír este santo y seña, por lo que él y sus tropas se retiran. Nursemaid no quiere que nadie sepa lo sucedido, de modo que destroza el dormitorio y luego se apuñala a si misma para parecer que la han agredido, después grita pidiendo ayuda. Más tarde la doncella es llevada a la enfermería del palacio y posteriormente a un hospital; tanto el personal del palacio como la guardia mencionan que la niñera es una heroína que ha salvado la vida de la familia real, eso hace que Cadence sienta envidia de nuevo de su doncella, porque siente que la hace sombra.

En **Changelopolis **Chrysalis se enfada al comprobar que sus tropas no consiguieron raptar a Cadence y a sus hijas. Cuando el oficial le habla sobre la criada de Cadence y la contraseña que pronuncio, la reina changeling queda asombrada y manda parar los ataques al Imperio de Cristal. Más tarde, estando sola, Chrysalis contempla un medallón donde aparecen ella y Nursemaid siendo jóvenes; esto da a entender que ambas se conocen pero no aclara el por qué.

**CAPÍTULO 12: LAS EMBAJADAS  
><strong>Tras ser hospitalizada y curarse de sus heridas Nursemaid es interrogada por Cadence debido a lo sucedido con los changelings. La doncella responde que fue agredida por ellos, y que les dio por destrozar el dormitorio de la princesa. Seguidamente la princesa de cristal pregunta a su niñera porque está última no se teletransporto para huir de los changelings, y por qué escogió como lugar de destino las mazmorras del palacio para enviar a ellas a su alteza y a las niñas; Nursemaid responde que no era probable que los changelings se les hubiese ocurrido buscar en los calabozos, además allí había muchos guardias que podían dar la alarma. Unos días después Cadence contrata en secreto a un detective para que investigue a su doncella, pero los changelings secuestran al hijo del investigador y amenazan a este último con matar al niño si no cesa la investigación; el detective renuncia al caso recuperando a su hijo, después él y su familia huyen fuera del Imperio de Cristal.

32 días después del ataque de los changelings se publica en el periódico una trágica noticia. Celestia y Luna habían enviado una embajada de paz a Changelopolis; constituida por 6 soldados, dos doncellas y dos embajadores. Los militares fueron repatriados muertos, las dos doncellas fueron devueltas vivas pero golpeadas y humilladas. Uno de los dos embajadores, Valerio fue apresado pero le liberaron después de que su familia pagase un rescate, la segunda embajadora Fleur de Lis no regreso, temiéndose que hubiese sido asesinada o esclavizada.

Fancy Pants se queja a las princesas del destino de su esposa. Celestia teme perder el apoyo de su aliado.

Más tarde Cadence se reúne a solas con Nursemaid. La princesa se disculpa con su doncella por haber sido anteriormente un poco brusca con ella, además le ofrece un título de baronesa a cambió de que viaje como embajadora a Changelopolis, para ofrecer un rescate por la liberación de Fleur de Lis, la doncella al principio intenta rechazar la misión pero finalmente Cadence la convence y le entrega una carta para Chrysalis; la niñera no lo sabe ni llega a saberlo, pero en esta misiva Cadence ofrece a su doncella a la reina changeling como esclava; dado que lo que pretendía la princesa de cristal era recuperar a Fleur y librarse de su niñera por quien sentía mucho envidia. Finalmente Nursemaid llega a Changelopolis donde se separa de sus escoltas para entrevistarse a solas con Chrysalis, una vez en solitario ambas yeguas se abrazan, dando a entender que se conocían de antes.

Nursemaid comienza a explicar que tras la muerte de sus padres, ella se mudo desde Manehattan al Imperio de Cristal para cambiar de aires, donde consiguió trabajo. Seguidamente Chrysalis confiesa que su intención de atacar el palacio de cristal, era secuestrar a Cadence y sus hijas para intercambiarlas por la corona de Celestia; la unicornio contesta que eso era un mal plan porque ni Celestia ni Luna cederían ante tal chantaje. Después la doncella se queja de que en uno de los ataques de los changelings al Imperio estos mataron a su prometido; Chrysalis jura que ella no sabía nada de todo aquello, ni siguiera que Nusermaid tuviese novio, de haberlo sabido hubiese advertido a sus tropas.

Después Nursemaid interroga a Chrysalis por el destino de Fleur de Lis. La reina responde que dicha muchacha fue convertida en su esclava personal. La unicornio pregunta si la muchacha fue violada a lo que la aludida responder _"__Sí y no. No la he explotado sexualmente, pero le tuve que introducir un consolador por la zona vaginal para domarla. Cuando la arreste se resistía un poco, no quería obedecerme, pero después de la penetración quedo destrozada moralmente, y se volvió una chica obediente y muy sumisa"_. Seguidamente Chrysalis explica y confiesa a Nursemaid el caso del detective contratado por Cadence para investigarla.

Finalmente Chrysalis accede a liberar a Fleur diciendo _"Te devolverá a la detenida y pararé los ataques al Imperio de Cristal, pero solo lo haré para no poner en peligro tu vida y la de Sunlight"_. Seguidamente la reina habré un pasadizo secreto y muestra una jaula donde se encontraba Fleur de Lis llena de golpes y moratones.

Después Fleur y la embajada regresan al Imperio, donde se encontraban reunidos las manes, Spike, los señores Sparkle, Fancy Pants, Cadence y sus padres, Shining Armor, Celestia y sus hermanos. La princesa de Cristal se siente frustrada al comprobar que Nursemaid ha regresado sana y salva, y además ha vuelto a tener éxito, ganándose una vez más las alabanzas de todos. Fleur se retira a la enfermería para que curen sus heridas, su esposo la acompaña cargándola sobre su lomo.

Seguidamente Nursemaid explica que Chrysalis está dispuesta a parar los ataques al Imperio de Cristal, pero a cambio pide que los changelings puedan vivir y trabajar libremente en el Imperio; esta petición deja confundidos a todos los presentes.

Twilight interroga a Celestia por las declaraciones de Discord (capítulo 11) y por lo sucedido con los padres de Spike. La alicornio blanca responde que no sabe nada de los padres del dragoncito y que no todo lo que dijo Discord es cierto, pero los hermanos de la princesa del sol insisten en que Twilight merece conocer la verdad, debido a su lealtad a la corona y a Equestria. Seguidamente Apolo confiesa que nadie mueve el sol, sino que es la Tierra la que gira alrededor de él mediante leyes científicas, de la misma forma que la luna gira alrededor de la tierra. Después Apolo les pide a todos los presentes que no digan nada a nadie sobre dichas confesiones, ya que si se supiera Celestia y Luna se arriesgarían a perder el trono y Equestria caería en los cascos de muchos nobles ambiciosos. El grupo jura guardar silencio. Seguidamente Spike pregunta qué les sucedió a sus padres, finalmente Celestia se compromete a explicarle todo.

**OTROS ASPECTOS  
><strong>En este capítulo se explican cuáles eran los títulos nobiliarios en Equestria, los cuales ordenados de mayor a menor rango son:

**Princesas regentes (llamadas majestades). **Solo aplicable a Celestia y Luna. Al principio había existido el título de reina cuando gobernaba Atenea; pero tras su renuncia al trono para poder casarse con Ares, el estado paso de ser una monarquía absolutista, a convertirse en un principado.

**Príncipes/princesas de segundo rango (llamadas altezas). **Aplicado a cualquier miembro de la familia real. En teoría la familia Sparkle también debería haber recibido el título de altezas reales, porque Shining era el esposo de Cadence, y por lo tanto Twilight era la cuñada de la princesa de cristal y sus padres eran los suegros de Cadenza, de modo que eran familia real. Sin embargo el Parlamento en su día se negó al casamiento, y cuando finalmente accedió, fue a condición de que la hermana y los padres de Armor continuasen siendo plebeyos aun después del matrimonio. Por eso Twilight y sus padres nunca habían sido nombrados aristócratas.

**Marqueses. **Era el tercer título más importante. Craso y Fancy Pants eran marqueses.

**Duques. **Por debajo de los 3 primeros títulos. Fleur de Lis era originaria de una familia de duques, pero tras casarse pasó a ser una marquesa.

**Condes. **Considerados de nobleza media. Muchos eran grandes empresarios; y aunque la mayoría no era tan extremista como Blueblood, tampoco gustaban de relacionarse con la plebe.

**Vizcondes. **Considerados, junto con los barones, nobleza baja. Eran muchos más abiertos a las clases medias, en comparación con la aristocracia alta y media. Muchos incluso estudiaban en colegios públicos. Su patrimonio no solía ser muy rico, por eso a veces algunos ejercían de criados de aristócratas más poderosos.

**Barones. **Era el rango más bajo de toda la nobleza. La mayoría de las veces no había prácticamente casi ninguna diferencia entre ellos y los plebeyos. Algunos tenían grandes fortunas, pero la gran mayoría pertenecía económicamente a la clase media. La mayor parte se educaba en colegios públicos. Eran la parte de la aristocracia que más se integraba con la plebe, y los únicos nobles que no podían formar parte del Parlamento, porque para pertenecer a dicho órgano era necesario al menos la titulación de vizconde. En la práctica tampoco los vizcondes formaban parte de las Cortes, el último que lo hizo fue hace tres legislaturas y acabó dejando el cargo; se rumoreaba que le habían amenazado de muerte para que renunciase, pero eso no estaba demostrado. Al igual que los vizcondes muchos barones buscaban servir a familias poderosas.

**CAPÍTULO 13: TERNURA Y TRISTEZA  
><strong>Fleur de Lis es enviada a la enfermería del palacio de cristal para que curen sus heridas; su esposo Fancy Pants la acompaña cargándola sobre su lomo. Una vez en la enfermería Fancy le ayuda a comer a su esposa; después se acuesta en la cama con ella, la enfermera se queja de la conducta del semental, pero Fleur la responde que ella desea estar con su marido; la enfermera no tiene respuesta para tal argumento y se marcha de la habitación. Más tarde Fleur le confiesa a Pants que tiene miedo de no poder darle un hijo, debido a que la yegua posee un obstrucción en las Trompas de Falopio, lo que limita su capacidad de reproducción; el semental responde que no importa que no tengan hijos, pero como última posibilidad podrían adoptar, seguidamente la yegua responde que está dispuesta a operarse para eliminar la obstrucción, Pants responde que no tiene por qué hacerlo, pero ella le contesta que sí quiere hacerlo.

Cadence, Shining Armor, Ares, Atenea, Luna, Celestia, Apolo, las 6 manes, Spike, Twilight Velvet y Night Night; celebran una reunión de emergencia para decidir qué hacer con respecto a la propuesta de Chrysalis. ¿Era apropiado que los changelings residiesen en el Imperio de Cristal? Finalmente se decide admitir a los changelings en el Imperio, pero a condición de que sean únicamente ciudadanos pacíficos, y no instalen cuarteles militares ni organicen grupos políticos.

Seguidamente Celestia se ve presionada por sus hermanos para que les confiese a todos lo sucedido durante la autentica guerra contra Discord, y qué fue de los padres de Spike. Al principio la alicornio blanca se niega a responder pero finalmente cede ante sus hermanos; después Cely llama a Discord para que este último cuente la historia.

_**La historia de la fundación de Equestria no la voy a resumir porque perdería interés. Prefiero reproducírsela tal y como viene en el fanfic de "Las desventuras de la familia de cristal".**_

**LA FUNDACIÓN DE EQUESTRIA.  
><strong>_Discord se puso a relatar que en su día él fue un alicornio llamado Hermes, y el rey de Saddle Arabia, durante un tiempo fue un país feliz, pero al envejecer Hermes comenzó a temerle a la muerte, hasta tal punto que uso hechizos malignos de magia prohibida para obtener la eterna juventud. Aquellos hechizos le convirtieron en la quimera, que ya todos conocían. Cuando su única hija y heredera, la princesa platino, se enteró de ello intentó convencerle a su padre de que rompiese el hechizo; él no la escucho y ella se marchó del palacio. Más adelante aquel poder demoniaco corrompió al rey que comenzó a abusar del pueblo, y a maltratar a sus súbditos, e incluso aprobó la instauración de la esclavitud. Platino y algunos jefes del ejército y nobles poderosos se presentaron un día en el palacio, pidiendo al soberano que aboliese la esclavitud y otras prácticas abusivas, como los excesivos impuestos a los agricultores; el monarca no les escuchó y les expulsó de allí. Seguidamente declaró que desde ese momento su hija quedaba desheredada y convertida en plebeya, y sería desterrada del reino. Muchos nobles protestaron sobre el exilio de la princesa, de tan solo 30 años. Su doncella, Clover, a quien muchos daban el sobrenombre de La Sabia, pidió permiso para acompañar a su señora, y Hermes se lo dio diciendo "¿Quieres marcharte con esa desterrada? Pues largaos las dos del reino para no volver"._

_El rey Hermes fue cada vez más temido por sus súbditos, quienes le empezaron a apodar Discord, debido al malestar que ocasionaba, y también a los poderes del caos que había adquirido de su hechizo maligno._

_Platino estuvo dos años viviendo fuera de la ciudad, pero no fuera del reino. Se instalo en una cueva, (que por la descripción de Discord, las 6 manes supieron que era la montaña donde en cierta ocasión el grupo había tenido que "expulsar" de allí a un dragón rojo, porque con sus ronquidos producía mucho humo y este perjudicaba a Ponyville). Platino y Clover estuvieron refugiados en la cueva durante aproximadamente unos dos años. Viviendo de la recolección de los frutos del bosque Everfree, y de algunas ayudas proporcionadas en secreto por los partidarios de la princesa. Al contrario de lo que se decía en la versión de los Wendigos, Platino no era una inútil remilgada ni abusaba de Clover, por el contrario, ambas se querían y respetaban muchísimo entre ellas. La princesa de Saddle Arabia siempre fue una persona bondadosa, responsable y con un gran sentido de la justicia, y muy habilidosa en todo lo que hacía. Al cabo de dos años se presentaron ante la princesa la canciller Puddinghead, líder de la rebelión de los terrestres contra Discord, y el Comandante Hurricane, uno de los principales líderes militares; este último a su vez aportó a su mayor batallón de elite conocido como la familia celestial; este batallón estaba compuesto por seis alicornios, los padres de celestia y sus cuatro hijos. Discord también reunió a sus partidarios y comenzó una guerra civil de 10 años, conocida como "La Gran Guerra"._

_Durante el conflicto una gran parte de Saddle Arabia fue totalmente destruida. Discord llegó a matar con sus propias garras a Platino, y varios de los partidarios del rey asesinaron igualmente a muchos de los "rebeldes"._

_Para vengar a Platino Clover reunió a varios hechiceros, convenciéndoles de que el poder del rey era inmenso y resultaba imposible de abatir, a menos que una magia poderosa lo sellase en piedra para ser purificado durante su encierro. Clover y los hechiceros comenzaron a investigar, y finalmente crearon 6 reliquias mágicas, los llamados "elementos de la armonía". Por desgracia los seguidores de Discord mataron a muchos de estos magos antes de que pudieran usar los talismanes. Clover logró escapar, terminó de fabricar los talismanes y se los entrego a los soldados más fuertes de los "rebeldes", la familia celestial._

Aquí Discord se ve incapaz de continuar la historia y se pone a llorar, lamentándose de lo sucedido con su pueblo y su hija. Seguidamente Celestia explica que al acabar la guerra una parte de Saddle Arabiase independizo formando un Estado independiente, que fue Equestria. Como Platino había muerto los nuevos equestrianos nombraron reina a Atenea; mientras que en Saddle Arabiase estableció temporalmente un gobierno provisional, hasta que un primo de Platino, Póstumo, subió al trono.

Seguidamente Spike pregunta qué les sucedieron a sus padres durante la guerra. Apolo le responde al dragoncito _"__¿Quieres saber que le pasó a tus padres? Te lo diré. Ellos apoyaron a Discord durante la guerra, entre ambos mataron a mis padres, y para vengarme asesiné primero a tu padre, y luego maté a tu madre y destruí sus huevos, solo te salvaste tú porque Celestia me descubrió y te protegió"_. Tras esta respuesta todo el mundo queda impactado, Spike se abalanza sobre el alicornio golpeándole y gritándole "asesino", mientras que Ares usando su magia trata de separar a ambos. Celestia, que no puede soportar más, estalla y confiesa que su hermano es inocente y que fue ella quien asesinó a la familia de Spike. Salvo los hermanos de la princesa, los demás quedan impactados ante tal confesión. Twilight le reprocha el crimen a su maestra; Spike trata de golpearla pero Ares le inmoviliza con su magia.

Después Discord mira al grupo y les dice a todos que él fue el único culpable de la guerra, a continuación se culpa a si mismo por lo tanto la muerte de los padres de Spike y otros muchos inocentes, incluido su propia hija. Seguidamente Discord le confiesa a Fluttershy que ella es muy parecida a su hija Platino. Después el señor del caos dice _"Voy a vengar a mi hija y a mi pueblo dando muerte a su asesino, y esa persona… soy yo". _A continuación Discord sale a los jardines reales donde se suicida para sorpresa de todos.

Horas después Twilight y Spike se preparan para dormir. La unicornio le promete a Spike que ella nunca supo nada de lo sucedido con los padres del dragoncito. Después la unicornio le dice a Spike que ella lo considera un hermano pequeño aunque no sean de la misma especie. En ese momento entran Shining y los señores Sparkle en el dormitorio. Armor llama hermano a Spike; y Velvet y Night le explican a Spike que fue adoptado por ellos legalmente y por tanto lleva sus mismos apellidos, y a pesar de ser de distinta especie lo consideran como un hijo más.

En ese momento Spike recuerda las últimas palabras que le dijeron los dragones de las Montañas Magma antes de irse de vuelta a casa.

_**«DEBES APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO QUE TIENES PARA DISFRUTAR DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE TU FAMILIA DE EQUINOS»**_

En ese momento Spike finalmente entiende lo que quisieron decirle aquellos dragones. Hasta ese momento no había entendido esa respuesta, pero finalmente comprende que cual es su verdadera familia y donde está su autentico hogar.

**ESPECIAL  
><strong>Skyla y Sunlight ya tienen 6 años. Cadence se encuentra enfadada con el escritor Scrittore Passione porque él la puso de malota en su fic de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_, pero como el fic tiene éxito la princesa accede a entrevistarse con el autor en el palacio de cristal. Passione acude a la cita pero Cadence ordena su arresto. Scrittore huye llevándose consigo a Nursemaid y las niñas; los cuatro acaban en una heladería de la Plaza Mayor del Imperio, donde se toman unos helados. Skyla le hace de rabiar a su hermana comiéndose parte del suyo.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Cadence insulta a sus guardias por no haber evitado la fuga de Scrittore y el "secuestro" de sus hijas. Seguidamente la princesa amenaza a su sargento Escipión, con arrestar a sus hijos a menos que consiga solucionarlo todo antes de tres horas.

Seguidamente algunos ciudadanos del Imperio le piden un autógrafo a Passione. El narrador omnisciente explica que actualmente había changelings viviendo en la ciudad, pero la situación no era estable, porque Cadence les trataba como ciudadanos de segunda; se les obligaba a residir en los peores barrios, donde las casas eran ruinosas y poco higiénicas; cobraban menores sueldos que los ponis; y pagaban un 5% más por las compras de productos alimenticios.

Después Nursemaid, Sunlight y Skyla comienzan a hacerle preguntas a Scrittore sobre el fanfic de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal",_ las tres yeguas le leen al autor varios reviews sobre dicho fic. Passione poco a poco responde a todas las preguntas. A Continuación aparecen dos personajes del autor, Chrissa y Healing Magic, quienes se acercan al grupo para saludar a su creador.

De pronto aterrizan Cadence, Escipión y 20 soldados pegasos. La princesa de cristal manda a arrestar a todos los presentes menos a las niñas; Cadence hace llorar a Sunlight provocando que ésta última se marche corriendo mientras llora seguida por Skyla, uno de los soltados va tras ellas. En esto aparece un camarero exigiendo que se le paguen los helados, pero la princesa no parece preocuparse por ello y comienza a gritar y abofetear al autor.

De pronto aparecen cuatro encapuchados; uno rojo, otro dorado, otro blanco y otro azul oscuro, todos ellos se descubren el rostro. Cadence queda asombrada al reconocer a sus padres, Celestia y Luna.

**FRAGMENTO DEL ESPECIAL  
><strong>_Ares pagó las consumiciones, mientras Celestia ordenaba a los soldados que liberasen a los detenidos. Luna y Nursemaid fueron a buscar a las niñas; las encontraron a pocos metros. Sunlight tenía los ojos llorosos y su hermana la abrazaba intentando consolarla, a su lado estaba un soldado pegaso contemplando tristemente la escena. Atenea contemplaba furiosamente a su hija, esta última bajo la cabeza, se avergonzaba de haber disgustado a su madre._

Una hora después Cadence y su madre se reúnen en la sala del trono. Atenea le replica a su hija sus malas acciones y la imagen que estás han dado a la corona. Seguidamente Atenea le ordena a su hija que vaya a Canterlot a responder ante sus tías por sus acciones; mientras tanto la madre de la aludida y Ares se harían cargo del Imperio de Cristal.

Después de subir al trono del Imperio, Ares y Atenea restablecen la igualdad de derechos para todos los ciudadanos, ya sean changelings o ponis.

FIN DE LOS RESÚMENES.


	3. PERSONAJES DE LAS DESVENTURAS

**PERSONAJES DE "LAS DESVENTURAS DE LA FAMILIA DE CRISTAL".**

**LÍDERES EXTRANJEROS.  
><strong>**Eagle**. Reina de los grifos, procedente del reino de _The Flyers_. Su cuerpo tiene un pelaje básicamente marrón pero su cráneo es blanco y su pico bastante amarillo para ser una grifo.

**Minotaure**. Rey del país de _Taurus_, donde habitaban los minotauros. Sus piernas están cubiertas con unos pantalones vaqueros y sus pies descalzos, al igual que su torso desnudo, su color de piel era negro pero sus cuernos son de color marfil.

**Palmira**. Presidenta de la república de Tetuán, el país de las cebras. Se parece mucho a Zecora pero sus crines son completamente negras y además habla en prosa.

**Royalty.** Reina de Saddle Arabia. Es una unicornio pelaje blanco, crines azules parecidas a las de Rarity, ojos verdosos y una cutie mark con forma de corona real.

**Chrysalis.** Reina de Changelopolis; país donde viven los changelings. Su principal objetivo es conquistar Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal, y ha llevado a cabo varios ataques contra los equestrianos y los cristalinos. Sin embargo, cuando se entera de que Nursemaid se encuentra en el Imperio ordena frenar los ataques a los cristalinos. Curiosamente es la madre de Sunlight y nadie se explica por qué se la confió a sus enemigos, por lo que es de suponer que nunca la quiso; pero esta teoría parece contradecirse en el capítulo 12 cuando la reina le dice a Nursemaid _"__pararé los ataques al Imperio de Cristal, pero solo lo haré para no poner en peligro tu vida y la de Sunlight"_. Por alguna razón conoce a Nursemaid, a quien parece tenerla un cierto afecto. Este personaje plantea ciertas dudas, pero las aclararé en la secuela de _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_, titulada _«Conflictos familiares»_.

Chrysalis posee cuatro hijos legítimos, los cuales son:

**Larva.** La mayor de todos, tiene 8 años y es la única unicornio de sus hermanos, motivo por el cual su madre le niega la sucesión, ya que esta última piensa que solo los alicornios deben reinar. No se toma a bien que su madre le niegue la corona.

**Caterpillar.** La segunda más mayor, tiene 6 años y es una alicornio. Su madre la nombra oficialmente su sucesora, dado que su hermano prefiere ser militar.

**Fighter.** Gemelo de Caterpillar aunque nació nacido dos minutos después que ella, es un alicornio mucho más fuerte e impulsivo que su gemela. Desde el primer momento se decantó por la carrera de las armas cuando dice _"No quiero ser rey, quiero ser un soldado de elite"_.

**Lava.** La más pequeña de sus hermanos, tiene tres meses y es una alicornio.

Sunlight no entra dentro de esta clasificación porque es ilegitima; eso se aclarará en la secuela, en donde los hijos de Chrysalis serán más mayores. No obstante la niña hibrida aparece en el siguiente apartado.

**REALEZA EQUESTRIANA  
><strong>**Apolo. **Hermano de Celestia, Luna y Atenea. Al principio poseía la juventud eterna al igual que sus hermanas, pero al quedarse viudo tomó la decisión de renunciar a su inmortalidad para poder envejecer. Es uno de los grandes empresarios de Canterlor. Es padre de Blueblood pero no se lleva bien con su hijo. Posee un pelaje blanco, crines canosas, patas de gallo en el rostro. Su cutie mark es una corona con una calculadora al lado. Durante la guerra contra Discord Apolo fue quien salvo el huevo de Spike, pero no pudo salvar a la familia del dragoncito.

**Atenea.** Hermana mayor de Apolo, Celestia y Luna. Es una hembra alicornio color blanca, con crin dorada y su cutie mark era el símbolo de la paz _(el del círculo con cuatro líneas en su interior, que usan los jipis y otros colectivos pacifistas)_ Es la madre de Cadence. Atenea era originalmente la reina de Equestria, pero para poder casarse con Ares, se vio obligada a repartir el trono entre sus hermanas, pasando Equestria de ser un reino a convertirse en un principado. Ella posee la juventud eterna.

**Ares.** Marido de Atenea y padre de Cadence. Es un alicornio macho color negro, con crin llameante, y una cutie mark con el símbolo de Omega en color dorado con dos espadas cruzadas por detrás. Era el segundo al mando del ministerio de defensa, pero pasaba más tiempo entrenando a nuevos reclutas en uno de los cuarteles de Canterlot, que ocupándose del papeleo. Procede de una familia plebeya de tradición militar, procedente de The Flyers, motivo por el cual tuvo problemas para poder desposarse con Atenea, siendo que era un plebeyo extranjero. Él no posee la juventud eterna por lo que está destinado a envejecer. Su hija Cadence heredo la mortalidad de su padre.

**Skyla.** Hija de Cadence y Shining Armor. Es medio hermana de Sunlight por parte de padre. Se trata de una alicornio de pelaje rosado, con una melena peinada como la de Sweetie Belle, solo que de color amarillo y violeta; y ojos celestes como los de su padre, aun carece de cutie mark.

**Sunlight.** Alicornio color blanca con cuerno y alas de changeling pero cuerpo de poni normal, crines negras y ojos azules; aun no tiene cutie mark. Es medio hermana de Skyla por parte de padre, e hijastra de Cadence. Biológicamente es hija de Chrysalis, motivo por el cual su madrastra la desprecia llamándole _"fruto del adulterio"_. A pesar de ser educada entre la realeza, por haber nacido fuera del matrimonio y ser medio changeling, es declarada oficialmente plebeya y se le niega la nacionalidad equestriana, motivo por el cual no puede salir fuera de los límites del Imperio de cristal. Celestia y Luna han solicitado varias veces a las Cortes la nacionalidad para Sunlight pero los parlamentarios se niegan argumentando que su nacimiento fue deshonroso.

**NOBLES EQUESTRIANOS  
><strong>**Craso.** Uno de los Parlamentarios más ancianos. Es un unicornio de lomo naranja rojizo claro, con crines canosas, ojos marrón claro y una cutie mark con forma de libro. Es conservador y se opone a que Sunlight sea declarada ciudadana de Equestria.

**Fancy Pants.** Un unicornio aristócrata de Canterlot, de color blanco, crines azules, un pequeño bigote del mismo color que sus crines, un cuerno extremadamente largo, ojos azulados y tres coronas como cutie mark. Es uno de los partidarios de la monarquía y mantiene cierto grado de cercanía con la realeza.

**Fleur de Lis.** Una unicornio alta, de piel blanca, con crines de color rosa claro. Su Cutie Mark eran tres flores de liz. Al igual que su marido ella también apoya a las princesas.

Al principio este personaje fue llamado Fleur de Lis por los fans. Posteriormente Hasbro afirmó que su nombre es Fleur Dis Lee; pero para cuando me enteré de que había sido rebautizado ya no pude cambiarle el nombre en el fic, porque la historia ya estaba muy avanzada. Por tanto en la saga conserva su antiguo nombre.

**Lucia.** Parlamentaria de Equestria y colaboradora de Craso. Es una unicornio blanca, con negras, ojos azules y una cutie mark en forma en zafiro.

**Rose de Lis.** Una unicornio de lomo veis, crines canosas, ojos azul cielo, un cuerno largo, patas de gallo en el rostro y una cutie mark con forma de taza de té. Es la madre de Fleur de Lis.

**DRAGONES PRINCIPALES  
><strong>**Carolinus.** Dragón verde, con escamas y garras marrones, cabello y bigotes canosos y patas de gallo en el rostro, su cuerpo medía tan solo cinco metros de altura. Es el más anciano de todos los dragones de las Montañas Magma, pero también es el sacerdote de Lunarian, el Dios Dragón; también es médico del grupo, el guardián de su sabiduría, su científico y su líder indiscutible debido a sus muchos conocimientos y habilidades. En el capítulo 9 Spike quiere quedarse con él en las Montañas Magma, pero Carolinus se niega argumentando que el dragoncito no estaba preparado para vivir allí, además supondría vivir aislado de su familia y amigos.

**Crystallized Snow.** Un dragón blanco de unos siete metros de altura. Su cuerpo es completamente blanco, a excepción de sus garras que tienen un color grisáceo claro y sus alas también son grises aunque de un tono un poco más oscuro que sus garras, sus escamas son completamente negras. Conoce a Shining y Cadence.

**CRIADOS Y PLEBEYOS  
><strong>**Brave. **Transportista de una agencia del Imperio de cristal. Transporta a Spike y Twilight desde el Imperio hasta las Montañas Magma, pero les abandona allí al enterarse de que ella es la estudiante de Celestia dado que él posee ciertos prejuicios contra la aristocracia. Es un pegaso de color café con leche, con crines negras, ojos negros y una cutie mark con forma de globo aerostático. Cuando el jefe de Brave se entera de que él ha abandonado a sus clientes y perdido el globo está a punto de despedirle, pero finalmente Brave se salva porque Twilight y Spike devuelven el globo intacto y no presentan cargos contra él.

**Clerk.** Criado personal de Apolo. Es un poni terrestre de lomo café con leche, crines negras, ojos marrones y una cutie mark con forma de portafirmas.

**Nursemaid.** Yegua unicornio de lomo color crema, crines amarillo limón, ojos verdes claros, y una cutie mark en forma de Lira porque sabía tocar dicho instrumento e incluso había estudiado solfeo. Es la niñera de Cadence y su doncella personal. Por algún extraño motivo conoce a Chrysalis, la reina changelings parece tenerla cariño y no se atreve a lastimarla. En el capítulo 12 de las desventuras Fleur de Lis es apresada por los changelings, y Chrysalis accede a su liberación después de que Nusermaid se lo pida. Es muy hábil con la magia; en el capítulo 8 de las desventuras se la ve combinando varios hechizos a la vez. Cadence envidia a Nusermaid porque siente que la hace sombra, en el episodio 12 intenta conspirar contra ella para venderla a Chrysalis pero fracasa.

**Sebastián.** Mayordomo de Cadence. Es un pegaso de lomo gris, crines negras, ojos marrón oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de manoplas blancas.

**MILITARES  
><strong>**Chronometer.** Un pegaso blanco, con crines grises, ojos marrón claro, y una cutie mark con forma de reloj de arena.**  
><strong>

**Crossbow.** Una pegaso naranja, con crines amarillas, ojos azules y una cutie mark con forma de ballesta.

**Escipión.** Un pegaso naranja, de crines negras, ojos marrón oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de espada.

**Sword.** Semetal pegaso de color gris, de crines y ojos marrón oscuro, y una cutie mark en forma de espada.

FIN DEL LISTADO.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, bronies y lectoresas:_

_Soy consciente de que no mencione a Celestia, Luna, las manes o Spike. No quise meter personajes canon, me centré en los OCs. _

_No estaba seguro de si incluir a Sunlight entre los miembros de la realeza, dado que oficialmente es una plebeya. Podría haberla incluido entre los hijos de Chrysalis, pero dado que ésta última formaba parte del apartado de «realeza extranjera» decidí incluir a la niña entre la realeza equestriana._

_En febrero comenzaré a publicar el fanfic de "Conflictos familiares"; en donde Sunlight, Skyla y los hijos de Chrysalis seran un poco más mayores. Espero que lo disfruten._

_Eso es todo por ahora._

_Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<em>


	4. PROLOGO

_Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

_Seguro que más de uno ya estaba impaciente por leer esta secuela de "Las desventuras de la familia de cristal". Alguno puede que quizás se pregunte ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la demora? Bueno… fueron varios motivos. Por un lado mis estudios, aparte de otros fanfics que he publicado y algunos fics que aun los tengo inacabados._

_Este fic se llamaba originalmente "Conflictos familiares", pero lo he rebautizado como "Conflictos familiares de la familia de cristal"._

_En esta segunda parte de la historia las niñas ya serán un poco más mayores, comenzando a tener peso en algunos capítulos. Aparecerán nuevos personajes y conflictos._

_Para los que tengan un poquito olvidada la historia anterior, he publicado unos resúmenes de cada capítulo de las desventuras, más un listado de sus personajes._

_Sin embargo, debido a mis estudios el fic avanzará despacio. No esperen actualizaciones muy de seguido. Cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir y publicar. Mis otros fics también se verán afectados._

_Sin más que decir, les dejó con la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Había pasado un año desde que Nursemaid regresó de Changelopolis, logrando la liberación de Fleur de Lis y la posibilidad de parar los ataques changelings al Imperio de Cristal, a cambio de que los changelings residiesen en él. Chrysalis había mandado varias cartas a Cadence pidiéndola que ambas se reunieran; en principio la princesa de cristal se negó a dicha reunión porque no confiaba en la reina de Changelopolis, pero su familia la insistió en aceptar.

Por otro lado las manes, Spike y la familia real, salvo Blueblood, ya sabían la verdad sobre sus majestades. Celestia y sus hermanos habían confesado que ellos no movían los astros, que Equestria se había fundado como consecuencia de una guerra civil de Saddle Arabia, y que la familia biológica de Spike fue asesinada por Celestia durante dicho conflicto bélico. Tras conocer toda la verdad las manes y los demás se vieron obligados a jurar silencio absoluto. A Blueblood nadie le había dicho nada porque no confiaban en su discreción. Desde entonces Spike no le dirigía la palabra a la princesa del sol, Twilight la trataba un poco pero no tanto como antes ni tampoco con el mismo afecto; Shining Armor y los señores Sparkle igualmente se sentían decepcionados con la alicornio blanca; está última se había disculpado varias veces, le dolía saber que su familia estuviese decepcionada de ella.

Cadence le había insistido varias veces a Armor de que dejase el ministerio y se quedase con ella en el Imperio de Cristal; pero el semental no aceptó dejar el cargo de ministro de defensa, cosa que molestó a la yegua. A la familia de Shining tampoco le gustaba que él pasase tanto tiempo separado de su esposa.

Apolo, padre de Blueblood y hermano de Celestia, cada vez tenía peor relación con su hijo; lo consideraba indigno de ser su heredero. Apolo siempre había sido muy trabajador y frecuenta a menudo con las clases media; además cada año, por no decir cada día, le resultaba más duro la muerte de su esposa, la cual murió al dar a luz a su hijo; un retoño que no valoraba el sacrificio de su madre, despreciaba a las masas y no trabajaba ni estudiaba. Apolo era un alicornio de pelaje blanco, crines canosas, patas de gallo en el rostro. Su cutie mark es una corona con una calculadora al lado.

Aquel día Nursemaid había pedido la noche libre por asuntos propios; Cadence aceptó pero a sus espaldas mando llamar a uno de sus oficiales. Se trataba de un pegaso de color gris, de crines y ojos marrón oscuro, y una cutie mark en forma de espada, respondía por Sword. El militar se había reunido en privado con la princesa en la habitación de esta última, el semental no se encontraba cómodo estando en un dormitorio privado.

—¿Entendido? Seguirás a Nursemaid discretamente, sin que ella note tu presencia. Si intenta algo contra mí infórmame inmediatamente. No trates de arrestarla tu solo, no tendrías oportunidad contra su magia.

—Pero alteza… ella es de confianza.

—Mmm, veremos.

—¿Acaso no confiáis en ella?

—¿Sabes lo del tornado que hizo accidentalmente mi padre para luchar contra Flash?

—Sí, los oficiales estamos informados de ello.

—Nursemaid logro domar el tornado con una combinación de hechizos, y eso usando al mismo tiempo unas alas temporales. ¿Cómo es que una criada posee tal potencial mágico? Esa chica oculta algo. Solo una hechicera de un cierto nivel puede usar semejante combinación de encantamientos.

—… Entendido, su majestad. Pero confió en ella.

—Bien. Ahora retírate.

El militar se marchó, dejando sola a la princesa de cristal.

—Confió en ella, confió en ella… ¡ESTOY HARTA! Tengo que deshacerme de esa maldita que me hace sombra. Desde que regreso victoriosa de Changelopolis todo el mundo la adora—Cadence se dirigió a la cuna de las niñas—¿Y tú qué, Skyla? ¿También te gusta esa maldita unicornio?

Las niñas ya tenían un año de vida, aun no hablaban pero decían algunas silabas sin sentido, especialmente _"ga, ga"_. Como única respuesta la bebe rosa asintió con la cabeza, puede que fuese una simple casualidad. La alicornio adulta abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose asombrada de la "contestación" de su hija.

—Skyla, no me fastidies. ¿Te gusta esa tipeja que me hace quedar en mal lugar?

—Ga—contestó la bebe asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cadence se llevó el casco a la cara.

—Tendrías que ponerte de mi parte.

—¿Ga gá?

—Tu madre soy yo ¿Entendido?

—Ga—la niña volvió a asentir.

—Y ésta cosa que está a tu lado es una engendro—señaló a Sunlight.

—¡GA, GA, GA, GA!—respondió la bebita rosa negando con la cabeza.

Cadence puso los ojos en blanco, se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el colchón al tiempo que decía _"No puedo más, no puedo más, no puedoooo maaaaás"_. En ese momento las niñas comenzaron a reírse.

**EN PONYVILLE  
><strong>Spike escupió una carta de la princesa Celestia. El dragón tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no romperla inmediatamente, llamando a su hermana.

—Twilight, ten. Una carta de la asesin… digooo, de tu maestra.

—Ah, Spike, ha pasado un año. ¿Hasta cuándo…?—la unicornio tomó la misiva.

—¿Hasta cuándo voy a reprochar a cierta alicornio que me dejase huérfano? Pues… no lo sé. Se supone que mi especie vive varios milenios.

—Comprendo que te afecte pero piensa que no todo fue malo. De no haber sido así no nos hubiésemos conocido.

—Lo sé y para mí Velvet y Night siempre serán mis padres, pero no puedo perdonar a Celestia.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, después ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

—Spike, sé sincero. ¿De verdad no estás molesto conmigo por haber mantenido el contacto con mi maestra?

Spike se separó un poco de Twilight.

—No negaré que sí me molesta a veces pero debo aceptarlo. Somos prácticamente hermanos, sería egoísta por mi parte no aceptar que continuases relacionándote con… cierta persona. Después de todo ella es para ti como una segunda madre.

Twilight no dijo nada y leyó la carta.

—Bueno… ¿Qué quiere esa señora?

—Pues…—la unicornio se sonrojó un poco. Creo que no debí leerla. Es para ti, otra misiva de la princesa pidiéndote disculpas. Ya no sé cuántas lleva.

—Me da igual que la hayas leído. Tírala a la basura.

—Spike…

—Tírala o guárdala tú si quieres, pero yo no quiero leer nada que provenga de esa señora.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Chrysalis había quedado en secreto con Nursemaid, fuera de los límites del Imperio de cristal y de Changelopolis, en una explanada que se encontraba aproximadamente entre la frontera entre ambos territorios. Durante el día la explanada era bonita pero de noche era bastante sobria, aunque aquel día había luna llena. Nursemaid era una unicornio de lomo color crema, crines amarillo limón, ojos verdes claros, y una cutie mark en forma de Lira.<p>

—¿Recuerdas que después de que te mudases a Manehattan nos reuníamos aquí?

—Sí, Chrysalis. Pero entonces el Imperio de Cristal estaba desaparecido.

—No busques excusas. Fuiste tú quien dejo de mantener el contacto.

Nursemaid negó con la cabeza.

—No es exacto. Estaba dispuesta a ser una de tus magas estatales. Pero de pronto quisiste invadir Equestria. No quise formar parte de una guerra.

—Sabes por qué lo hice y no solamente por una cuestión de alimentos. Tú deberías haberme apoyado; él te salvo y no quisiste vengarle.

—Nunca se demostró que fuese asesinado. Y suponiendo que lo fuese ¿Han de pagar todos los equestrianos por dicho asesinato? Él nunca lo hubiese aceptado. Nunca le gustó que sufriesen inocentes, por eso nos defendió a mis padres y a mí. En todo caso tú no quisiste seguir su consejo de abolir la esclavitud en Changelopolis.

—Lo hice. Pero la abolición solo duró tres días; después la nobleza me presionó para que volviese a instaurarla. Y durante ese prevé periodo no esclavista no dio tiempo a liberar formalmente a todos los esclavos, y muchos de los liberados no sabían qué hacer, dado que ya no contaban con un techo y un trabajo, además no sabían ni siguiera leer.

—Porque ya entonces la educación estaba prohibida a los esclavos.

—No lo estaba ni lo está; simplemente han de tener el permiso de sus amos y acudir a centros específicos. Así lo estableció mi abuelo y así se ha mantenido hasta ahora.

—Pero la gente prefiere tener servidores ignorantes.

—En la mayoría de los casos sí. Algunos nobles tienes esclavos formados como signo de distinción, pero solo en casos aislados. Y suelen ser gente que demuestran mucha sumisión y lealtad a sus dueños.

—¿Cuándo abolirás la esclavitud en tu reino?

—Cuando los nobles y los grandes empresarios e inversores lo acepten.

—Pues a este paso pasarán milenios antes de que eso suceda. Si los changelings se mudan al Imperio no podrán usar esclavos en él. Equestria no es una sociedad esclavista.

—Lo sé.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Sword estaba escondido oyendo toda la conversación.

_«Qué extraño. ¿Quién es realmente Nursemaid? ¿Nació en Changelopolis? ¿De quién están hablando? Si Nursemaid nació en Changelopolis y conoce a Chrysalis podría haber sido una aristócrata del país de los changelings?»_ pensó el militar.

—Cambiando de tema, Chrysalis. Ten cuidado con la negociación con el Imperio de Cristal. No te reúnas directamente con Cadence; mejor apela a su familia.

—¿Por qué? ¿No confías en ella?

—Básicamente sí pero no al 100%.

—…

—Recurre a Atenea.

—He oído hablar de ella. Es la hermana de Celestia.

—Y madre de Cadence.

—…

—Hablando de madres. ¿Por qué dejaste a Sunlight con Cadence y Shining Armor?

—Porque… Verás…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso pasó?

—Juro que es cierto. No tuve opción.

Nursemaid se había quedado en blanco.

—No le diré nada a nadie.

—¿La echarás un ojo a Sunlight?—interrogó la changeling.

—Dos ojos. Tan a menudo como disponga de ellos. Pero su hermana… Skyla…

—Tranquila. Di orden a mis changelings de que no la hagan ningún daño.

—Bien. Gracias.

—Je. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? El verdadero nombre Sunlight es… Después los equestrianos la rebautizaron.

—Ya veo. Volviendo al tema anterior. Negocia con Atenea y sus hermanas.

—Está bien. Pero quiero que aceptes el Recurso 66.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NI DE BROMA ACEPTARÉ ALGO ASÍ!

—Solo es una medida de seguridad de cara al futuro. No quiero que mis changelings sean maltratados en el Imperio de Cristal.

—¿De seguridad o de intento de un atentado desde dentro del Imperio?

—Por eso debes ser tú la que tenga entre sus pezuñas ese recurso. Si se lo confió a cualquiera lo usaría para si mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no lo usaré?

—¿Y renunciar a tus intereses de paz? Te hablaré de forma sincera y ordinaria. Eres una pacifista de mierda. Y yo una tonta por hacerte caso y firmar una tregua con el Imperio de Cristal; pero bueno… mi hija y tú residís allí.

—… Si acepto no pienses que voy a usar el Recurso 66. Sería peligroso emplearlo.

—Entonces ¿Accedes?

—Solo su custodia pero no su utilización.

—Como quieras. Ya veremos si dentro de unos años no te ves obligada a utilizarlo.

—¿Me vas a obligar tú?

—O Cadence; una de las dos.

—…

De pronto a Sword le vinieron varios estornudos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Viniste acompañada?

—Claro que no, Chrysalis. Busquemos.

_«Oh, oh, oh» pensó el militar, quien no tardó en ser descubierto._

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un espía—comentó Chrysalis, la cual había activado un hechizo de luz, de pronto activo un encantamiento de inmovilización.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién eres tú?—señaló el militar a Nursemaid.

—Alguien que quiere la paz.

—¿Estás compinchada con ella?—señaló a la reina changelings.

—Ahora ella es una aliada del Imperio y lo sabes.

—Aun no. Todavía no hay nada firmado. No sé quién eres pero... —el militar trató de liberarse pero la magia de la changelings le tenía inmovilizado.

—Mira, soy leal, pero no puedo permitir que sepas todo acerca de mí. ¡Chrysalis por favor…

—¿Qué?

—Que no recuerde lo que ha oído.

La reina hizo brillar su cuerno aplicando un hechizo de sueño al militar. Después entre ambas yeguas borraron sus últimos recuerdos.

—Cuando despierte no recordará nada. Lo llevaré cerca del palacio.

—¿Ves como eres una maldita pacifista? Deberías deshacerte de él.

—Nunca he matado a nadie y no lo haré—respondió la doncella de Cadence cargando al semental sobre su lomo.

* * *

><p><strong>CERCA DEL PALACIO DE CRISTAL<strong>

Nursemaid había depositado suavemente al pegaso cerca de una de las entradas, aprovechando un hechizo de invisibilidad y un cambio de guardia.

_«Siento hacerte esto. Espero que no te regañen por mi culpa, pero no quiero que se sepan mis orígenes»_ pensó la yegua mirando a Sword.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde que Chrysalis y Nursemaid tuvieron aquella conversación nocturna. La reina changeling había insistido en reunirse en el Imperio de Cristal con Celestia y sus tres hermanos; Luna, Atenea y Apolo. También estaban presenten Shining Armor y Cadence.<p>

**Atenea** era una hembra alicornio color blanca, con crin dorada y su cutie mark era el símbolo de la paz (el del círculo con cuatro líneas en su interior, que usan los jipis y otros colectivos pacifistas)

—Entonces, majestad. Nosotros aceptaremos a los changelings civiles; pero no permitiremos que instalen bases militares en el Imperio ni formaciones políticas—argumentó Shining a la reina changeling.

—Que bien te expresas, Shining, cariño. ¿Cadence sabe satisfacerte? Yo sí supe, después de todo me dejaste embarazada a la primera, machote.

—¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?! ¡ES MI ESPOSO! ¡MÍO!

—Calma, cielo. Solo quiere molestarte—platicó Atenea a su hija.

—¡Vamos al grano de una vez! Los changelings deberán demostrar un comportamiento pacífico en el Imperio—admitió Apolo.

—Además los cristalinos no son una sociedad esclavista, no podréis traer esclavos—reconoció Cadence.

—¿Qué? Para los changelings la esclavitud es una tradición que viene de mis antepasados. ¿Qué queréis que hagan mis súbditos? ¿Liberar a sus esclavos?

—Sí—reconoció Luna.

—… ¿Y qué harán esos esclavos liberados? ¿Buscar un trabajo individual? Por favor, si la mayoría no tiene estudios.

—Pues entonces si tienen que trabajar para alguien, al menos que se respeten sus derechos e integridad física y que les paguen un salario—opinó Apolo.

—Guau. Me recuerdas a alguien que yo me sé.

—¿A quién?

—Cosas mías.

_«Hace tiempo él también dijo lo mismo que Apolo. Si no hubiese muerto quizás la esclavitud en Changelopolis hubiese sido abolida; le hecho tanto en falta. Nursemaid es igual que él» _pensó Chrysalis.

Finalmente se decidió que los changelings que viviesen en Changelopolis tuviesen los mismos derechos que los cristalinos, más o menos, pero sin poder organizar grupos militares o políticos, en este segundo caso Celestia propuso que Chrysalis designase a un mediador entre los changelings del Imperio y el reino de Changelopolis; Luna se ofreció al igual que Atenea y Ares.

—No se lo tomen mal pero seré yo quien designe a mi mediador o mediadora, y no me fió de ustedes. Veamos… ¿Quién podría ser?

Finalmente la reina changelings anunció que junto con los nuevos changelings que se mudasen al imperio enviaría a una familia de su confianza para que mediase, lo cual fue aceptado.

* * *

><p><strong>AQUELLA NOCHE EN LA EXPLANADA.<strong>

Nursemaid y Chrysalis volvieron a reunirse pero esta vez sin espías.

—¿Y bien? ¿A quién escogerás como mediador con tu reino?

—Oh, vamos. No eres tan tontita. Te di el Recurso 66. Tú eres mi representante. El otro es para que te haga de tapadera; él ya sabe que debe obedecerte. No te preocupes, ya le conocerás.

—¡Y dale con el 66! ¡Eres cabezota!

—Tú una tonta. Podrías haber sido una aristócrata poderosa en Changelopolis, pero preferiste mudarte a Equestria ¿Y para qué? Para acabar como criada de una princesita boba.

—Sí y de paso para ser la niñera de tu hija.

—… Touché, querida.

Durante varios segundos ambas se miraron fijamente, de pronto rompieron a reír.

FIN DEL PROLOGO

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Los changelings vivirán en el Imperio de cristal? ¿Qué es el Recurso 66? ¿Al público le gustará este fanfic? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores:<p>

Soy consciente de que este prologo dejó más preguntas que respuestas. Además tuvo un ritmo algo acelerado. No se preocupen, todas las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco conforme avance la historia.

El Recurso 66 no es fácil de explicar. Posee varias características. De entrada es un recurso político de changelopolis que únicamente la reina Chrysalis puede otorgar a alguien. El portador sería una especie de casco derecho de la reina. Sin embargo, este recurso posee un elemento que sería peligroso si se utilizase, motivo por el cual Nursemaid tenía dudas al aceptarlo.

También se preguntaran de quién estaban hablando Chrysalis y Nursemaid en su primero encuentro en la explanada. Bueno… solo les diré que ese alguien está relacionado con el pasado de ambas.

Al principio pensé en mostrar la carta de la princesa, pero luego me di cuenta de que la misiva no era tan importante, era mejor mostrar los sentimientos de Twilight y Spike. La carta les hubiese eclipsado un poco.

**Compinchado/a.** Expresión española. Aliarse con alguien para llevar a cabo una determinada acción, normalmente de carácter malvado, pero coloquialmente también se acepta si se trata de una buena acción. Puede traducirse por aliado/a.

**PEQUEÑAS REBELACIONES  
><strong>En esta historia Chrysalis, Cadence y Nursemaid son aproximadamente de la misma edad; año arriba, año abajo. Sin embargo, Chrysalis es inmortal pero no tiene aun tropecientos siglos, no es tan vieja.

Tal y como se confirmó en la precuela. Celestia, Luna y Atenea son inmortales. Apolo en principio era inmortal, pero ya se dijo en la precuela que renunció a su inmortalidad después de que muriese su esposa. Ares y Cadence son mortales, aunque vivirán más tiempo que un poni normal. Las niñas no se sabe aun lo qué son debido a su corta edad; en principio Skyla debería ser mortal dado que sus dos padres lo son, pero tiene parientes inmortales por lo que es posible que tenga juventud eterna; en cuanto a Sunlight su padre es mortal y su madre biológica es inmortal por lo que ella podría ser ambas cosas.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
